


NSFW Alphabet - Disney Channel

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [13]
Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: ABC, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Hair, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Gag reflex, Incest, Light BDSM, Loud Sex, Lube, M/M, Magic, Massage, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Public Sex, Quickies, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Underwear, cum, nsfw abc, sub top, submissive top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Find out what the not-so-innocent bits of Disney Channel are into...
Relationships: Justin Russo/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Kudos: 14





	NSFW Alphabet - Disney Channel

A - After sex

• Justin falls asleep quite quickly, but he does it with his arms wrapped firmly around you. He’ll kiss your skin and caress your body with his fingernails as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

B - Bottom or Top?

• Justin’s usually submissive top. He loves being dominated by you, seduced into being your living dildo. He gets shy and flustered, but loves being controlled. He’ll occasionally bottom for the right person though. 

C - Cum

• Using wizard charms, Justin cums a heavy, thick amount. Huge spurts of white cum spray out and will make you feel so filled up. 

D - Dress up

• Justin loves to roleplay - especially as nerdy things like Captain Jimbob Sherwood or something as equally as dorky. 

E - Experience

• Justin’s a nerdy kid who was always a bit too awkward around people - but thanks to Max and the few girls he did manage to date, he’s picked up a few tips. 

F - Favourite bodypart

• Justin really loves the collarbone. He loves leaving trails of kisses across it or seeing it through the hole of your shirt. 

G - Gag reflex

• Justin’s been getting better at being facefucked and can take about 7 and a half inches before choking, without using spells. 

H - Hair

• Justin’s naturally not very hairy. He grows faint hair around his nipples and a narrow trail, but that’s about it. 

I - Intimacy

• He’s a very caring individual. Sometimes he can be a bit dense and not realise when something’s bothering you, but when he notices he helps as best he can. 

J - Jerking

• Justin’s a horny teenager, so of course if you’re not available he’ll jerk off… Or go visit Max in his bedroom. 

K - Kinks

• It'll be quite clear that Justin loves to be dominated, especially by you and his brother at the same time.   
• He loves involving magic into the sex. Whether it be charms to make the climax feel more intense, or magical bounds that tie him to the bed, he loves it. 

L - Lube

• Justin lets you decide whether you want lube or not and when you do he just uses the ‘Lubilous’ spell. 

M - Massages

• If you want one, he’ll happily give you a massage but he never has any strong desire to have one himself. 

N - Nope (turn offs)

• You've gotta have a bit of nerdiness/dorkiness in you. He wants to be able to talk about his hobbies without being made fun of. 

O - Oral

• Justin enjoys being face fucked a lot more than he’s willing to admit. He loves having your balls slap against his chin as he’s forced to swallow the entire cock.   
• He loves having you sit on his face, making him have no choice other than to eat you out. It turns him on a lot. 

P - Position/Place 

• Justin’s favourite is when you ride him. He just loves to watch your ass sink on his cock whilst he’s tied to the bedpost or something similar.   
• His favourite place to fuck is in the lair. There’s just so many magical items you can use and the thrill of one of the other Russos walking in on you is hot to him (even though he only does this when nobody’s around). 

Q - Quickie

• Justin loves it when you throw him onto the sofa, quickly fuck yourself on his cock, then just leave him when you're done using him.

R - Risky

• Justin gets very nervous about doing things in public. He’s the kind that’s always following the rules, so when you do convince him to fuck you in a public restroom - he’s very flustered. 

S - Sexts

• Justin’s really good at sending nudes - he gets the right lighting and angles or sometimes even sends videos of him and Max doing naughty things together. 

T - Toys

• There’s lots of magical toys Justin’s ordered on the Wiz-Net. From sentient dildos to magical potions that make your body feel more sensitive. 

U - Underwear

• Justin tends to wear boxer briefs, usually blues, whites, blacks and greys. 

V - Volume

• Justin’s a loud moaner. The sounds he makes are very expressional, primal and sincere - his moans and whimpers can't be stopped. 

W - Wrecking Ball

• Justin isn't the reckless one, he wants you to be that. He wants you to rip his shirt apart, choke his neck and leave hickies on his skin. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)

• Justin has a 8 and a half inch long, uncut cock with a big, pink mushroom tip.   
• He keeps himself shortly trimmed, preferring the ‘neater’ look. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)

• Justin loves being commanded. He loves having instructions and rules in the bedroom, being told what to do and how to do it and being punished when he doesn't. 

Z - Zest

• So long as he’s not busy with homework or studying magic, he’s almost always ready to be ridden.


End file.
